


Ghosts - Wilbur Soot

by endingthebeginning



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthebeginning/pseuds/endingthebeginning
Summary: She died when he blew up L'manberg. He doesn't remember. She remembers everything. @/alliumity ON TWITTER HELPED A LOT!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Ghosts - Wilbur Soot

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE. ME. FEEDBACK. PLS :)

The only thing I could feel was the burning in my lungs. Pain slowly blooming in my chest. There was no time to stop and breathe. I had to go faster. I had to get there in time. My limbs were numb from the pure adrenaline coursing through my veins. My eyes were glued to the small opening in the side of the hill. 

I couldn't let him destroy my home. Our home. We built this nation together. We fought for this nation together. How could he destroy everything we built? Tommy gave up his discs, his childhood, his friends. He gave up everything. We all gave up everything! How could you Wilbur?! Pure rage began to bubble up in my mind. Tubbo endured the endless manipulation from Schlatt for our home. And you would throw all that away?

I’m so close. I can stop him. I can save him from himself. Maybe I can get him back. Everything stopped. I fell. I failed. It was all going to explode. All I felt was fear, pure fear. I looked up from the ground, and saw his back. 

In the next seconds, everything became black.


End file.
